the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Superior
Mother Superior is the main antagonist of Silent Night, Deadly Night. She is a sadistic and abusive head nun at an orphanage who is obsessed with divine punishment. She believes a firm hand and physical abuse can solve all problems with children. She also appears in the sequel Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 once again as the main antagonist. When young Billy Chapman is sent to his room as punishment for drawing violent drawings in class, Sister Margret, one of the nuns under Mother Superior's authority, tries to defend Billy, saying that his behavior is a result of his parents murder around Christmas time by a man dressed as Santa Clause. Mother Superior ridicules her and says that she herself will take care of Billy's problem behavior Later, Sister Margret takes pity on Billy and allows him to come out of his room to play outside. Billy wanders off and sees two teenagers having sex. Mother Superior finds them a short time later and beats the couple. She then tells Billy that punishment for naughty behavior is absolute, necessary, wholesome, and good. Despite Sister Margaret trying to take the blame for Billy leaving his room, Mother Superior beats Billy and tells him to go to bed. That night, Billy has a nightmare and wakes up screaming and runs out of bed. Mother Superior ties him in bed so that he can't get up again. The next morning is Christmas Day. When Billy is told to sit on Santa Claus' lap to thank him for his gifts, Billy gets scared and punches him in the face. 1984 Billy, now an adult, gets a job at a toy store where he has to dress up as Santa. He then thinks he is Santa, and with Mother Superior's teachings of punishment is good and his grandfather says Santa punishes naughty people, he goes on a murder spree, killing any "naughty" people. Mother Superior, now wheelchair-bound, is informed about the murders and is told that Billy is coming to the orphanage. She locks the doors and tries to calm the children with music. Soon Billy arrives and is let in by a child thinking that Billy is Santa Claus. Mother Superior guards the children and confronts Billy. Billy tries to kill her but is shot dead. Ricky then glares angrily at her and vows to get revenge on her for his big brother. Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 Mother Superior is retired now and has suffered a stroke. She lives in a house all alone. Christmas Eve night, Billy's brother, Ricky, comes to kill Mother Superior and exact revenge on her for his brother. After a long chase, Mother Superior tries to talk Ricky down with firm words. However, Ricky ignores her words and cuts off her head. Later on Sister Margret sitting at a table she ask's if she's alright but she doesn't reply then she touches her and her head comes off that's when she finds out that she was decapitated by Ricky. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Headless Category:Offscreen kills Category:Silent Night Deadly Night Kills Category:Infobox-In-Need Category:Decent kills Category:Stroke Victims Category:Lame kills Category:Good Riddance